The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by bridgetxlynnxx
Summary: The first time Blaine ever sees Kurt's face, he instantly falls head over heels in love, but he doesn't realize it. Kurt is a little more aware of his feelings but is too scared to bring them up to Blaine...


When Blaine woke up early this morning, early being about five a.m., he immediately regretted setting his alarm for so damn early. Sighing, he dragged himself out of his bed and into the shower. It was yet again time for another day full of classes that Blaine was greatly dreading. He washed his hair carefully and conditioned it due to his mad head of curls and their tendency to knot. After about ten minutes in the shower, Blaine finally shut off the water and stepped out, shaking his curls free and wrapping himself around a towel.

About twenty minutes later, Blaine was all decked out in his Dalton uniform and ready by 6:15 a.m.. AKA, breakfast time. He shoved his feet into his black loafers and shouldered his bag, walking out the door, closing it behind him. As Blaine walked down the halls of the dormitory, he had gotten greeted to by a handful of people, some of which he didn't even know, but he waved anyway for that was the type of person he was.

Once in the cafe, Blaine spotted his best friends, Wes and David. He quickly grabbed his food and took a seat next to Wes. "Hey, guys." He greeted his friends. "How's it going?" Blaine bit into a piece of watermelon and looked over to his left to see a beautiful boy with porcelain skin and a shy look on his face. Immediately, Blaine set his fork down and walked over to the boy before letting his friends answer his question. He needed to find out who this boy was. For some reason, the boy intrigued him, and no one ever intrigues Blaine Devon Anderson.

As Blaine drew closer to the boy, he could feel the two pair of eyes that belonged to his friends, staring into the back of his head. He looked back and gave them a look before turning back around, almost running into the boy who had gotten Blaine's attention. The taller boy turned towards Blaine and furrowed his brow. Blaine just gave the boy his signature smile and held out his hand. "Blaine Anderson." He introduced himself as the boy cautiously took Blaine's hand. "Kurt Hummel." The sound of Kurt's voice made Blaine melt instantly. He sounded so...angelic and scared, it was endearing in a way. And when Kurt took Blaine's hand, Blaine couldn't help but shudder at the soft hands that met his own. He was _perfect_.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess at this, but you're new?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a quirky smile plastered on his face. Kurt nodded, giggling a bit at the smile Blaine had given him, turning his whole body towards him.

"I am.." Kurt said, taking in all of Blaine's appearance, looking him up and down. Blaine felt Kurt checking him out and he blushed ever so slightly. Why did this boy have such an effect on him?

"Well, if you'd like, I'd love to show you around. Dalton can get pretty overwhelming if you don't have a guide to show you the way." Blaine spoke smoothly. Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. He nodded and smiled softly.

"I'd really like that, thank you." He said, shouldering his Alexander McQueen satchel and held out his hand as he was saying 'lead the way'. Blaine nodded and started to guide that way, taking Kurt's hand in the process without even thinking. Kurt couldn't help but blush even deeper as Blaine took his hand, but he didn't oblige, instead, he held onto Blaine's hand tightly, following the smaller boy out to the corridors.

As they walked through the halls of Dalton, Kurt and Blaine kept a grip on each others hands, never letting go once. Soon enough, the pair were in front of the dorms and approaching Kurt's door. Blaine's eyebrow rose as he realized where Kurt's dorm was located...it was right next to his own. "I guess we're neighbors." He said, squeezing Kurt's hand a bit. Kurt couldn't help but blush at the squeeze. He felt something different rise in his chest and he didn't know what to think about it. Smiling softly, Kurt nodded a bit.

"I guess we are." Taking one of his bags that was sitting outside the door, Kurt opened the door and walked in, still holding onto Blaine's hand. Blaine couldn't help but blush as he looked down at their intertwined fingers. It was like their hands were meant to be in each others, as if they were..meant to be? Blaine shook his head, shaking away the crazy idea and smiling as he looked around the room. "A single?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt nodded, biting his lip and taking his hand away from Blaine's reluctantly.  
"I just...wanted to be safe." He whispered as he shrugged.

"That's understandable." Blaine said, smiling and grabbing Kurt's bags, bringing them into his single room and placing them by his bed. "Well, if you need me, you know where I am." He said, smiling brightly and pecking Kurt's cheek. "Have a great night, Kurt." Blaine whispered before walking out, closing the door behind him. Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep fire engine red as he took a seat on his new bed. Did Blaine just kiss his cheek? Was this real life? Taking in a deep breath, Kurt couldn't help but grin as he lied back and replayed the moment over and over again in his head.


End file.
